Stepping on Butterflies
by Darcy2012
Summary: Emma Potter is pulled back into the past by a strange looking time turner. She has to figure out how to get home all while trying not to change the future. This proves difficult when Tom Riddle shows an interest in her. FemHarry


Emma Potter slowly made her way down Privet Drive. It was the summer after her fifth year at Hogwarts, and she still felt the pain from Sirius' death. Her last shot at ever having a real family was dead all because she was to stupid to realize a trap. Before heading back to the Dursley's Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore all tried to tell her how it was not her fault, but that did not help the guilt. The nightmares had began again, only worse, cause they all ended with her running towards a menacing looking veil in which her godfather was falling through. She was always too late. More than once she had woken the Dursleys with her screams and cries.

She was trying to get back to the Dursley's as slowly as possible because lately she could not stand to even be acknowledged by them let alone be in the same house as them. Vernon kept yelling at her every time she woke them, and she did not feel like being called a freak for having nightmares today. Hopefully, Ron or Hermione had sent her a letter back, so, at least, she would have something to do tonight instead of feel miserable in her room.

She entered the house silently and made her way upstairs. Luckily, the Dursleys just ignored her tonight and did not try to stop her or acknowledge her in anyway. She was too used to this to actually care and was grateful to be ignored.

She was just about to sit on her bed when she noticed a package on her pillow. There was no note, which instantly made her suspicious. She was not sure how to check it for curses or if it was a portkey without using magic. She stared at it for a couple of minutes trying to decide what to do. However, curiosity won over in the end, and she carefully opened the package, making sure she was only touching the paper. She tilted the wrappings to the side slowly, and a strange looking necklace fell onto her bed. It looked like a time turner but instead of being gold in was black and bronze. Emma contemplated her options about what to do with the necklace. Impulsively, she picked it up and nothing happened. She brought the time turner close to her face and saw strange looking runes etched onto the black metal. The necklace hummed with power, more than she had ever felt in the wizarding world. While examining it she pressed the side, which made the necklace emit a soft blue light. All of a sudden, it was rapidly spinning, there was a bright white light, and Emma Potter was gone.

Tom Riddle was going over everything he knew about the Chamber of Secrets in his head. He had spent the last three years researching the famed Slytherin hideout and was no closer to finding it than before. He was sitting in Transfiguration, having easily turned his goblet into a bird and back, and Dumbledore ignoring him like always, even though he was the only one so far to have completed the transfiguration. He had been thinking about the chamber often and was still trying to deduce what creature lived inside.

Truthfully, Tom was simply bored. He was happy to no longer be in the orphanage, but he had done most of the curriculum work last year and had read all the course books over the summer. He wished that his followers were not so boring and predictable; playing with people always helped him to feel better. They just held no appeal to him anymore. He loved pitting people against each other in the common room and playing with their insignificant lives, but usually that would only entertain him for a couple days, maybe a week if he was lucky.

Suddenly, the room filled with an intense bright white light, and a girl appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone was staring in shock, even Dumbledore. Tom scoffed, it was just a girl, a slightly more attractive than average girl who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but still. Her clothes were horrid, a baggy shirt and what looked to be pants. She had medium length midnight black hair that had a slight wave to it, an oval face with high cheekbones, but the most interesting thing about her appearance were her big bright emerald green eyes that were filled with confusion and shock.

"How boring and predictable," Tom thought. She was just like everyone else, anyone would be confused if they appeared like that. But then she locked eyes with him, and the confusion and shock quickly became recognition and then pure hatred and rage. Tom almost reeled back from the force of her glare. What could make this strange girl hate him so much when they had never met? At least, he was pretty sure they had never met, he was very good with faces, and to have that much hatred towards him meant he had to have done something very personal to her. He hated having unanswered questions, especially ones connected to him.

All of this happened within a span of a couple seconds, and, just as quickly as she had appeared, the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Dumbledore quickly strode over and checked her condition.

"Class dismissed," he informed everyone. While creating a stretcher and leaving the room to take the girl to the hospital wing.

As people started to pack up and discuss what had just occurred, Tom smirked. Maybe his boredom had just found a solution.


End file.
